El Camino Hacía la Rebelión Total
by Azure Ion
Summary: AU. Víctimas de un macabro experimento, los personajes de Total Drama Island son llevandos al borde de un abismo de desesperación, que los obliga a buscar su libertad mediante todos los medios posibles. Contiene escenas violencia. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Total Drama Island _**no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una comisión entre_ Toaneo07 _y _Kamui Silverfox_. Hay completo consentimiento de ambos autores para publicarla en esta cuenta.

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje ofensivo y violación a los derechos humanos. Recomiendo discreción a la hora de leerla.

(...)

**_El Camino Hacía la Rebelión Total_**

...

**_Algunas de nuestras decisiones, quizás… no la hayamos tomado nosotros mismo._**

_Prologo_

_-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, desde que no hemos visto la luz?- _Se lamentaba un joven sentado en posición fetal, en una de las esquinas de una habitación muy oscura.

-_Hace más de un año_- Dijo en susurro una joven abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, pare que la mirada acusadora de los que se encontraba allí no la afectara. Estaba muy cerca del chico que no dejaba de gemir angustiado, tratan de reconfortarlo con sus palabras.

Una puerta se abre lentamente causando un molesto rechinido por la falta de lubricación, un brillante haz de luz rojo penetra en ese oscuro sitio, dejando ver varios sujetos vestidos con trajes negros, mascaras y cascos. Llevaban en sus cinturones una curiosa macana eléctrica que despedía una luz roja.

Dos de esos sujetos, traían a una inconsciente joven de cabellera negra. Con brusquedad la lanzan al interior de la oscura celda, mientras que un chico moreno y una chica rubia se acercaban ansiosos a la recién llegada, asistiéndola para comprobar su estado.

-Esta muy mal- Murmura la joven de cabellos rubios, pero se asusto al escuchar al guardia gritarles de forma prepotente.

-_Malditas escorias, basta de parloteos y escuchen con atención. Objeto de prueba número 567, objeto de ataque número 190 y objeto de entrenamiento número 432, comenzaran sus respectivo programa de avances_-

-_Malditos infelices_- Dice entre dientes un joven de cabellos negro con un corte mohicano de color verde, el cual recibe una terrible descarga eléctrica de parte uno de los guardias.

-¡WAAAAAUU!- El pobre joven cae adolorido al piso, dos guardias se acercan y lo toman entre sus brazos.

-_Acata tu orden número 190, o afronta las consecuencias_- Dice sin tacto el líder de los guardias.

-Si… se… señor- dice a duras penas el joven.

-Estoy lista, señor- Dijo una joven de cabellos castaño, la cual poseía unos lentes y una coleta en su cabello, los únicos vestigios que conservaba de su forma humana.

-_Colóquenle el bozal a la numero 567 y sujeten las manos y pies de la número 432_- Dice uno de los guardias –_No podemos fiarnos_-

-_Matar… Matar… Matar_- Decía en susurro una chica de cabellos rubios de buena apariencia, color de ojo azules cielo. Su boca despedía una enorme cantidad de saliva y espuma blanquecina, y se retorcía de forma horriblemente grotesca mientras los guardias la sujetaban con fuerza.

-_Número 002, el jefe solicita su presencia_- Dijo el jefe de los guardias mientras los demás se llevaban a los chicos a la rastras a las afuera de la celda. El mencionado 002 no le puso ni la mínima atención al guardia. Tenía su mente lejos de allí, en un sitio donde solo importaba esa interesante conversación con ese alguien especial para él.

-Izzy ¿Cómoes el sol_?_- Pregunto el chico aferrándose más a la pared de la esquina en la cual se encontraba. Parecía que quería traspasarla para llegar al otro lado.

-Es brillante y también cálido, si miras directamente hacía el sol puede ser que te den ganas de estornudar… quizás algún día lo veamos juntos… quizás algún día…- Se repetía Izzy, no se atrevía a mostrar su rostro, y seguía ocultándolo bajo sus brazos.

-_Lo repito por última vez número 002, necesitan de su presencia_- Dijo otro de los guardias sin miramientos.

-Cuéntame más… sobre el cielo- Dijo el chico mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, concentrándose únicamente en su conversación. El guardia saca su macana para acertarle un choque eléctrico, pero no pudo lograrlo. El chico en cuestión apareció de repente a espaldas del guardia, para tomarlo por el cuello y comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza.

Nadie lo detuvo, mientras el chico levantaba el guardia suspendiéndolo unos metros del piso.

-_Infeliz ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi conversación?_- Dijo el chico, apretando más el agarre haciendo que el sujeto comenzara a forcejear por la falta de aire. Después de unos segundos, el guardia deja de moverse y de quejarse. Su cuerpo ya no tenía vida y el chico lo deja caer al suelo.

Izzy mira el cadáver con algo de indiferencia, frunce el ceño con algo de asco mientras el resto de los guardias toman el cuerpo sin vida y se lo llevan de allí.

-¿T_e iras Ezekiel? ¿Me dejaras sola en la oscuridad?- _Izzy levanto su mirada al joven que había asesinado al guardia hace unos momentos.

-_No mi querida Izzy, juntos volveremos a ver la luz… es una promesa_- Ezekiel acaricia la cabellera pelirroja de Izzy, y ella sonríe levemente al sentir esa pequeña muestra de cariño.

Ezekiel sale de la celda junto con los guardias que lo mantenían apresado para evitar que escape.

Ese pasillo estaba iluminado por brillantes luces color rojo, y podía apreciarse, a medida que avanzaban, las celdas vacía en donde alguna vez hubo alrededor de seiscientos chicos.

Pero ahora solo quedaban dieciocho jóvenes, sin contar a Ezekiel y a los otros cinco que se habían ido, Dios sabe a donde.

Aunque el paisaje fuera desolador, a Zeke le agradaba salir de vez en cuando de su celda. Solo para hacer ejercicios o que realizar algún que otro experimento. Pero detestaba cuando tenía esa puerta delante de él, cuando los guardias entraban sus claves para abrirla y cuando tenía que entrar a esa habitación. Era un nefasto lugar, no porque hubiera un escritorio y cosas mundanas de oficina.

Sino porque allí estaba el ser humano que más aborrecía sobre la faz del planeta.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Ezekiel secamente, dirigiendo una horrible mirada llena de intento asesino a la persona que estaba sentada cómodamente en un sillón.

-Ten más respeto Ezekiel, solo te llame para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, hijo mío- El sujeto golpea sus manos para que un reflector blanco lo ilumine solo a él y su hijo. Parecía se un simple ejecutivo, además tenia el cabello café peinado perfectamente con gel, poseía unos lentes oscuros y llevaba puesto unos guantes quirúrgicos en sus manos.

-Es verdad… hace mas de 17 años que me has tenido aquí- Dijo Ezekiel clavando su mirada llena de odio a su progenitor y conteniéndose de lanzarse encima de este para matarlo a golpes –Y hoy se cumple nueve años desde que capturaste a todos esas personas… personas inocentes, padre, que no merecen esta mierda que le has dado-

-No me des todo el crédito hijo mió, todo esto no pudo haber sido posible sin ti- Dijo el sujeto con una horrible sonrisa llena de maldad -Tu experimento salió a la perfección, y solo quisimos hacerlo algo muy productivo con él… lastima que pocos lo pudieron soportar-

-¿Cómo está madre?- Pregunto Ezekiel, temblando levemente. Se sentía tan sucio que estaba intentado cambiar de tema. Hablar con su padre solo le daba una cucharada de realidad, todo esto es su culpa también.

-Ha muerto- Dijo el padre de Ezekiel sin emoción alguna.

-No me sorprende que la hayan matado… estoy seguro de que ya no era de utilidad- Dijo Ezekiel dándose la vuelta, y dándole la espalda a su padre. Ya no quería volver a ver a ese sujeto que solo había traído sufrimiento a su vida y a la de su querida Izzy –Me enfermas… quiero volver a mi celda-

-¿Planeas vengarte, hijo?- Pregunto el sujeto intentado aparentar inocencia.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Dijo Ezekiel a punto de salir del lugar, pero antes este voltea su vista para lanzarle una vista llena de maldad y locura –Pero si estas tan interesado matare a todos los putos _bretayel_- y dando una horrible sonrisa agrega con cinismo haciendo un gesto obsceno con su mano derecha –**_Y te mandare al infierno para que le puedas chupar el culo al diablo_**-

El chico sale dando tumbos, pero es acompañados con los guardias que habían aumentado su numero para reprimirlo más fácilmente si era necesario. El padre de Ezekiel solo se sonrió estúpidamente, y volteo la silla para ver la ventana que se abría dejando ver la luz del sol dándole de lleno en la cara.

-No se puede ver siempre al sol, hijo mío- Dijo el sujeto, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en el respaldo de su sillón –Será interesante verte intentar terminar con lo que empezaste-

**_Fin del prologo_**

_...  
_

_N/A: ¡HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DEL FANDOM DE TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Estoy muy emocionad por estrenar mi cuenta, y por suerte toaneo07 me ha cedido el honor de publicar esta interesante historia. Realmente disfruto de los géneros de Sci-fi y Aventura, y esta historia tiene un poco de todo, espero que sean atrapados por la trama tanto como yo. _

_Con respecto a las parejas no voy arruinarles la sorpresa, asi que lean atentamente los siguientes capítulos, para mantenerse al tanto. Si tenemos suerte, publicare un capitulo semanal.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Total Drama Island _**no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una comisión entre_ Toaneo07 _y _Kamui Silverfox_. Hay completo consentimiento de ambos autores para publicarla en esta cuenta.

(...)

**_El Camino Hacía la Rebelión Total_**

_Capitulo 1_

-Aquí tiene su café, señorita- Dijo una mesera sonriendo amablemente mientras le entregaba una taza una linda joven de cabellera negra con mechones de color azul oscuro. Se encontraba en una de las cafeterías gótica más exclusivas de la ciudad, famosa por su exquisito café. La joven sonríe levemente mientras tomaba su bebida sintiendo con placer, el exquisito gusto del café invadiendo su paladar.

Un poco más reanimada por la cafeína, posa sus ojos en un periódico que estaba leyendo, y se concentra en una noticia poco usual. Al parecer ha habido avistamientos de criaturas de apariencia extraña de parte de los habitantes de la ciudad. Muchos se aventuraban afirmar que eran hombres lobos, pero como este periódico no era sensacionalista, trato la noticia con tanta sutileza que la información era mínima.

-Es muy probable que sean _bestials_- Se dijo a si misma Gwen, mientras le hecha una mirada aburrida al resto de las personas que estaban relajándose en ese sitio. Tanta calma significa que se avecina una terrible tormenta.

-¿No es interesante? Tenemos hombres lobos rondando por ahí- Una voz tranquila y ronca interrumpe los pensamientos de Gwen.

La chica solo arqueo una ceja al ver a su extraño interlocutor y noto que el sujeto tenía una gran túnica cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo. Realmente parecía un cosplay andante de _Harry Potter_, pero no iba a decir nada ocurrente en ese momento. Ellos no estaban para bromas.

-Ezekiel no deberías andar así, llamas mucho la atención- Dijo Gwen tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. Ezekiel se limito a subir sus hombros con desgano y de paso se quito su capucha dejando caer su cabellera de color marrón. Hacía mucho que no se cortaba el pelo y ya tenía una barba muy llamativa de una semana sin verse con la rasuradota.

-¿Llamar la atención? Criaturas sacadas de _Twiligth_ andan por allí correteando ¿Y dices que llamo la atención por usar una túnica?- Dijo Ezekiel con un ligero tono de exasperación. Este llevo su mano hacia su rostro en señal de cansancio y jadea un poco. Gwen no necesitaba tener premoniciones para saber lo que había pasado anteriormente con Zeke.

-Se nota que has estado combatiendo, es mejor llevarte a un lugar seguro para que descanses- La joven gótica se levanta de su asiento, saco un poco de dinero de su bolsillo para pagar su pedido.

Ezekiel protesta por lo bajo y mira nervioso a todos lados, sentía que estaba siendo un poco descortés al no pagar la cuenta de la dama, pero no cargaba con su billetera en ese momento. Para obviar su vergüenza, tomo el periódico y leyó la noticia que había dejado impresionada a Gwen.

-No hay duda alguna, son _bestials_, y si fueron vistos por humanos, deben ser muchos- Ezekiel mirando con cierta molestia el periódico. Tuvo un mal presentimiento de repente, algo no cuadraba en los comentarios del periódico. Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo ataco y su vista comenzó a nublarse, su cuerpo se sentía gracioso, como si estuviera perdiendo por completo el control en este, su estomago estaba igual, completamente revolucionado, listo para sacar al mundo exterior su pobre desayuno. Sin poderlo evitarlo, cayó directamente al suelo.

–Gwen… mi cuerpo… se siente gracioso- Dijo Ezekiel mientras perdía lentamente el control de sus brazos y piernas.

-Por Dios, estas muy mal… tendré que llamar a Duncan- Gwen estaba aterrada por la situación del joven, se puso en cuclillas y reviso su pulso. Parecía estable, así que Zeke no se iba a morir allí.

Tratando de conservar la calma Gwen saca su celular para llamar al chico punk.

-No estoy tan… mal…- Ezekiel no pudo objetar nada más, porque cayó desmayado.

-…-

Y si Ezekiel sentía su cuerpo gracioso, podría decirse que su mente era todo un carnaval de horrores. Comenzó a experimentar recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado.

Recordaba su nefasto nacimiento dentro de una celda, como un animal exótico en vías de extinción. Allí estaba su madre que le explico que ella era una _anormals _y que él había heredado esta condición, y a edad temprana le enseño a controlar algunas de sus habilidades especiales. Pero tuvo dejarlo completamente solo, a merced del encierro que le impuso su propio padre.

Recordó el fatídico día que se lo llevaron para hacerle experimentos, y no tuvo oportunidad de conocer la luz del sol. Paso la mayor parte de su vida viviendo en la oscuridad, hasta que llego el día de la _Rebelión__ Total_, el día que…  
-…-

Ezekiel comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, hasta que pudo divisar bien el lugar donde se encontraba. Hizo mala cara al notar que estaba en una habitación un poco oscura y unos imperiosos deseos de salir huyendo de ella, comenzaron a invadirlo. Hacía poco que había desarrollado un terrible cuadro de claustrofobia y no podía respirar adecuadamente en lugares cerrados.

Sudando a mares por el terror que invadía cada fibra de su ser, comienza a buscar la salida. No había notado que su pecho estaba vendado y no llevaba nada encima. Su túnica no estaba mano, pero hallo una camisa gris sin mangas. Trato de ponérsela en forma desesperada sin dejar de moverse en ese pequeño espacio lleno de armas y estantes con explosivos.

-¿Dónde mierda esta la maldita puerta?- Ezekiel sentía que iba a enloquecer de terror, su corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras que la camisa se manchaba con su sudor. Finalmente pudo divisar la hendidura luminosa de la puerta, y corrió hacia su libertad.

-Al fin… bendita libertad- Ezekiel se tranquiliza al atravesar la puerta, ahora tratando de guardar la compostura por si las dudas Gwen se aparecía por allí, comenzo a dar pasos lentos por lo pasillos del lugar. No podía dejar que una mujer lo viera debil y asustadizo, él era un hombre y los hombres no se asustan… ni siquiera de los lugares cerrados y oscuros.

Ezekiel negó con fuerza y se cachetea su rostro, tratando de olvidar esa terrible experiencia, y jurándose a sí mismo nunca mas desmayarse para luego despertar en lugares con espacios reducidos.

Y al concentrarse en observar por donde iba caminando, se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba.

-La mansión de los _desconocid, _bueno, por lo menos aquí hay agua caliente- Se dijo a si mismo Ezekiel, mientras olía sus axilas comprobando que le urgía un buen baño. Suspirando con algo de molestia, siguió su camino hasta que llego a una escalera, al bajar noto que habían algunas manchas de sangre ya seca, pero decidió ignorarlas.

Llegó a la sala, pensando que sería genial que ese lugar tuviera un ascensor. Miro en todas las direcciones posibles pero no había ninguna señal de sus amigos, hasta que escuchó música, o lo que intentaba ser música, porque era una de esas canciones de rock que te dejan confundido por la letra y más si el volumen estaba alto. Ezekiel sonrió un poco animado. Duncan no había cambiado en nada, y seguía teniendo ese horrible gusto para la música.

Al alcanzar el garaje de la mansión, abrió la puerta lentamente hasta ver a un chico de cabellera negra con un peinado punk color verde, este se encontraba arreglando un viejo Impala, al notar por el polvo de la maquina parecía que ya estaba bastante tiempo guardado.

-Y al fin despiertas, bello durmiente- dijo Duncan un poco divertido, mientras seguía viendo su auto –Cuando te vi con esa estúpida túnica pensé que venías de una convención de Comics-

-Deja de molestarme con eso- Dice Ezekiel algo avergonzado, pero había picado el anzuelo y Duncan no se la iba a dejar fácil.

-A mi no me molesta que uses esos vestidos raros, al menos que saques una varita para hacer magia o una espada laser de los bolsillos- Duncan se ríe entre dientes, haciendo que el otro joven lo mire con exasperación.

-¿Terminaste?- Dijo Ezekiel visiblemente molesto por este asunto. Además la música de Duncan no lo dejaba pensar.

-Si, lo siento viejo, ya sabes como son las viejas costumbre… espera- Duncan buscando entre un montón de herramientas y autopartes, hasta que encontró un control remoto, con ell cual señalo al equipo de sonido, después de oprimir un botón, se apago dejando el lugar en silencio.

-Viejo, si no fuera por Gwen, podrías haber muerto- Duncan miro muy serio a Ezekiel, y este trato de no desviar la mirada –Espero que no hayas hecho nada temerario, y con temerario me refiero a estúpido-

-¿Por qué cuando aparezco mal herido me regañas?- Pregunto Ezekiel rascándose la nuca nervioso –¿Dónde esta Gwen?- Tratando de cambiar el tema, ganándose una mirada escéptica de parte de Duncan.

-Salió a buscar suministros médicos-

-Ah… bien- Ezekiel nervioso por su situación y sabiendo que no iba a escaparse de la reprimenda de Duncan, comienza a rodear el auto que estaba allí –No puedo creer lo bien que se ve esta reliquia-

-No es tan viejo, es un Chevy Impala del 67- Dice Duncan defendiendo a su querido auto –Un auto de verdad, no como esas cafeteras que vienen de Japón…- El chico punk dejo de hablar, y mira enfadado a Ezekiel.

-No cambies el tema y dime de una puta vez lo que te sucedió- Duncan estaba perdiendo la paciencia y sabía que lo que haya lastimado a Ezekiel debía ser muy poderoso.

El chico trago saliva, miro en todas direcciones como si quisiera cerciorarse de que nadie los estaba vigilando. Aún no era un paranoico, solo estaba siendo precavido. alzo su mano derecha y de esta comenzó a brotar un líquido negro, hasta que se formo en una espada, donde tenía tallado un nombre singular: _liquos _

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu juguetito?- Duncan al ver la espada se ríe nervioso. Ezekiel comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado y coloco la espada en el suelo. Jadeo como si hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo, pero al alejarse del objeto, comenzó a respirar normalmente -¿Que tienes, viejo?  
-Lo siento, pero debía sacar a _liquos_, me estaba asfixiando la muy perra- Dijo Ezekiel un poco disgustado, recobrando la compostura -Te diré lo que me sucedió, si prometes no sermonearme cuando termine-

-No voy a sermonearte… por hoy-

-Gracias, _mamá_… ¿Recuerdas que después que los _desconocid_ se separaran, me uní a otro grupo- Ezekiel trato de conservar la calma, y parecer inocente, pero era pésimo en eso. Al igual que jugando al poker, pero eso es otra historia,

-Algo así, solo escuchamos que te habías unido a un grupo y ya- dijo Duncan sin encontrarle el punto a ese asunto, hasta que vio ese pequeño destello de malicia en los ojos de Ezekiel. Hacía mucho que no lo veía así, y era peligroso.

-Bueno, no hay mucho para decir, este grupo es mucho más peligrosos que los _bretayels_- dijo Ezekiel.

Duncan abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se rasco la cabeza molesto, estaba seguro que Ezekiel solo le iba a traer más problemas si seguía contándole sobre esta nueva secta de maníacos que había en la ciudad, y comenzó a sentirse incomodo con esa conversación. Tal vez debería dejarlo hasta allí…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose saca de la conversación a Ezekiel y Duncan. Ambos se voltearon para encontrar a Gwen trayendo un botiquín nuevo de primero auxilios. La chica sonríe levemente mientras se acerca a los jóvenes.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue? No sabes lo oportuna que eres- Dijo Duncan muy feliz de ser salvado por Gwen. Pero estaba ganándose una mirada de fastidio de Ezekiel, que no había terminado su historia.

-Nada de cambiar el tema Duncan, vamos a seguir con nuestra conversación- Dice Ezekiel molesto, y al recordar que Gwen los acompañaba, aclaro su garganta –Gwen, me gustaría que tan bien me escucharas, si no es mucha molestia-

-Se ve que no has cambiado en nada, de acuerdo Ezekiel dinos lo que te sucedió- dijo Gwen mientras revisaba las vendas del joven, haciendo un chasquido con la lengua, le pide que se siente para comenzar a cambiarlas.

-Como decía, este nuevo grupo no poseen tanto recursos como los _bretayels_, pero tienen el control de sus bases, la lealtad de los _bestials_ y consiguieron aliarse con varios _anormals_-

-¿Y este grupo de maniáticos tienen nombre?- Gwen trata de hacer la conversación más amena, porque Duncan estaba muy pálido. Realmente no le gustaba para nada a donde iba todo este asunto, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Se hacen llamar "Los siete pecados", como la película de Morgan Freeman- Dijo Ezekiel haciendo que suene algo gracioso, pero como nadie se estaba riendo, trato de enseriarse un poco -Me uní a ellos, pensando que podrían ayudar a personas como nosotros pero estaba muy equivocado, ese grupo planea acabar con el orden mundial y dominar a la humanidad- Dice Ezekiel siendo lo más neutral posible.

-Típico de las sectas de maníacos, dicen que pueden ayudar a la gente y luego saltan con que quieren dominar al mundo- Duncan estaba muy molesto, se supone que villanos así solo se encuentran en los comics, no en la vida real.

-Entonces a juzgar por todas estas heridas, te descubrieron y te atacaron- Dedujo Gwen cuando finalmente termino de arreglar las nuevas vendas.

-Si, me descubrieron y logre escapar, pero averigüe que poseen el poder militar suficiente para arrasar ciudades pequeñas- Dijo Ezekiel, recogiendo a _liquos_ y nuevamente introduciéndolo a su cuerpo.

-No te ofendas Ezekiel, pero Gwen y yo tratamos de tener una vida tranquila, es más, vamos a tener una familia, y ya no podemos involucrarnos en batallas como estas- Duncan trato de ser lo más razonable posible -¿No hay nadie más?-

-Duncan, Gwen, ustedes son los mas fuertes y legendarios _anormals_ que no están locos y no quieren matarme, además no será nada de otro mundo, solo debemos vencer a los lideres de esa organización y punto. No más secta con intención de dominar al mundo- Dijo Ezekiel, haciendo unos raros ademanes. Estaba tratando de razonar con la joven pareja, pero Duncan seguía con su posición, mientras Gwen miraba escéptica a Ezekiel.

-Dejemos esto para mas tarde ¿si?... Es cierto, Ezekiel ¿Sabes algo de Izzy?- pregunto Gwen tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ella debe estar bien… ¿no?- Dijo Ezekiel con una mirada melancólica. Gwen estaba un poco confundida con lo último que dijo el joven al haber preguntado por la pelirroja, se supone que debería saber algo.

Duncan se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos, hasta que saco un papel y se lo aventó al joven.  
-Esta es la dirección del manicomio donde esta Izzy- dijo Duncan con aire casual. Gwen y Ezekiel estaban sorprendidos.

-Y no me lo dijiste por que…- Gwen hace un ademán para que Duncan le explique lo que pasaba, ya que le molestaba que el punk no le allá dicho nada.

-Izzy me llamo hace como dos meses, me dio la dirección donde estaba, no sabía que fuera tan importante- Se excusa Duncan mientras los otros dos lo miran como si fueran a pisotearlo.

-¿Por qué estará en un manicomio?- Pregunto ezekiel con un poco de temor mientras con dificultad se levantaba del suelo, siendo seguido por la gótica.

-Es simple Ezekiel, es por la seguridad de los demás, sabes que ella es muy peligrosa- dijo Duncan abriendo la puerta de su Impala.

-No importa, yo puedo manejar esto… Quiero verla Duncan- Dijo finalmente Ezekiel con una gran determinación. Duncan se sonrió un poco al verlo así, y Gwen le toca el hombro para que la escuche.

-Vamos por ella-

-Muy bien, todos arriba de mi bebe- Dijo Duncan, mientras se acomoda en el asiento del conductor y enciende el auto, Gwen tomo el puesto del copiloto y Ezekiel se acomodo en el asiento trasero.

-Señores pasajeros- Dijo Duncan simulando ser un piloto de aviones, mientras el portón del garage se abría automaticamente –Esperemos que disfruten aerolíneas Duncan, ya saben que hacer, abróchense los condenados cinturones y agárrense de sus calzones que nos vamos a FOOONDOOO-

Acto seguido, presiono el pedal del acelerador haciendo que el auto saliera disparado garage. Los otros dos chicos se aferraron a sus asientos con sus uñas, mientras Duncan reía como un maniático.

-DUNCAN, VAS DEMASIADO RÁPIDO- grito Gwen mientras esta trataba de aferrarse a su asiento.

-Pero aún no voy tan rápido- Reía Duncan, mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Para la próxima, tomo el autobús- Dijo Ezekiel, temiendo una horrible muerte prematura.

(...)

Al llegar al manicomio Westfall, los primeros en bajar del Impala cuando se detuvo fueron Ezekiel y Gwen. El joven no dudo en besuquear literalmente el suelo mientras que Gwen agradecía a sus antepasados, por seguir con vida.  
-Son unos llorones, no conduzco tan mal- Dijo Duncan apoyándose en su auto.

-Es aquí- Dijo Ezekiel levantándose del suelo, y viendo el edificio frente a él como un posible oponente -Espero sacar a Izzy de allí-

-Ve Ezekiel, Duncan y yo te esperaremos- dijo Gwen colocandose al lado del punk –Además el señor "_Conduzco a 120 km por hora porque me da la gana_" necesita ser regañado-

-Jejeje Suerte con eso Duncan- Dijo Ezekiel mientras corre hacia el interior de ese lugar.

Duncan y Gwen veían como el chico entraba al manicomio y desaparecía ante sus ojos.

-Duncan… ¿Aceptaras la petición de Ezekiel?-pregunto Gwen, Duncan la ve por un momento y solo suspira.

-Creo que si- Dijo Duncan y observo con cariño a la gótica, mientras Gwen con un sonrojo leve –Pero prefiero hablar con esto a solas contigo, de todos modos somos pareja-

-No me gustaría verte pelear- Dijo Gwen con tristeza. Duncan se acerca a la chica y le planta un beso en la mejilla, está sonrojada ríe un poco, pero cambia su rostro sigue siendo serio –Aún así, no podemos permitir que estos tipos se salgan con la suya-

-Bien, lo haré. Pero espero que no tengas la loca idea de pelear, en tu estado no puedes Gwen-dijo Duncan con tono de reproche mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Gwen, solo para cerciorarse de que había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Pensé en lo que dijo Ezekiel, y lo que me acabas de decir me lo confirma, debo de pelear para que todo _anormals_ tenga una vida mejor, además si soy tan legendario, supongo que me necesitaran- Dijo Duncan sonriendo para que su novia se tranquilice, pero de pronto comenzó a olfatear una aroma extraña-no… ¿podría ser?

-¿_Bestials_?- Alarmada Gwen dice esto casi en voz baja, y escucharon un terrible aullido. La chica ve como Duncan comenzó a expulsar un poco de energía en sus brazos.

-Al parecer son bestials, Gwen ve a refugiarte- Duncan se prepara para atacar, mientras que la chica gótica opto por esconderse detrás de los basureros.

De pronto aparecieron tres perros de color negros, uno tenían manchas blancas y otros líneas marrón, pero lo raro es que tenían los ojos completamente blancos y sin pupilas -Tres _bestials_… genial- susurra Duncan mientras era rodeado por las feroces criaturas.

-Duncan…- Murmuro con temor Gwen.  
-¡QUE ESPERAN MALDITOS!- Grito con enojo Duncan, mientras veía como los _bestials _comenzaban tomar forma humana.

Ese día solo iba de mal en peor.

**_Continuara…._**

_Anormals: Son personas que nacieron con dotes extraordinarios, desde habilidades sobrehumanas, hasta poderes extravagantes._

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí se despide Nigthmare Zim, quien continua peleando por un mundo sin Twiligth, con más comedia y mucha acción._

_¡Sayonara!_

...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Total Drama Island _**no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una comisión entre_ Toaneo07 _y _Kamui Silverfox_. Hay completo consentimiento de ambos autores para publicarla en esta cuenta.

(...)

**_El Camino Hacía la Rebelión Total_**

_Capitulo 2_**_  
_**

Ezekiel estaba conforme con ese hospital, por ahora sus pasillos eran amplios y espaciosos, así que estaba cómodo. Caminaba con calma viendo a los personas internadas allí hacían cosas fuera de lo común, pero en si a él no le molestaba. Mientras que ellos estuvieran tranquilos y no se asusten de su presencia, todo iba ir de maravilla. Que hagan alguna locura como hablar consigo mismo o creerse Napoleón, realmente no era tan malo.

Por lo menos ellos eran humanos. Y él estaba lejos de ser un ser humano.

Izzy tampoco era humana, pero vivió como una, así en su época de confinamiento, ella le maravillaba contándole sobre las cosas que había conocido, como el cielo, las flores, los animales, hasta le deseo ver el sol mismo, aunque lo logro, no lo pudo hacer junto a ella.

Ezekiel llego a la recepción, donde fue entendido por una despreocupada empleada con cara de ratón y anteojos nacarados.

-Estoy buscando a Izzy Ferral- Dice Ezekiel mientras observa a la mujer mirarlo como si fuera una molesta mosca. Realmente ese tipo de mujeres eran exasperantes.

-¿Es un familiar?- Dice con voz chillona la mujer. Ezekiel tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse en la cara de mujer. Si, ella cuadraba con el perfil de la recepcionista perfecta para un hospital: desagradable y repelente.

-Soy su novio- Dice el joven, mientras se ganaba una mirada escéptica de la mujer. Tal vez debió decir que era su hermano o algo así, pero solo quería oír la palabra "novio" de su boca. Le provocaba una sensación un tanto agradable.

-La interna no tiene parientes cercanos, y eres la primer visita que tiene…- La mujer sigue revisando los papeles y asiente -…Solo tienes quince minutos-

-Gracias señorita, es usted una persona maravillosa- Ezekiel trata de parecer encantador pero la mujer coloca un reloj delante de él.

-Solo quince minutos, sino lo sacaremos a la fuerza- Dice sin un poco de contemplación. Ezekiel aterrado por el rostro severo de la mujer, se dirigió con pasos rápidos a la habitación donde estaba Izzy.

Al llegar al lugar, abrió lentamente la puerta, cuando noto un cierto olor a sangre, pero estaba tranquilo, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Esa una habitación había sido blanca, pero ahora estaba semidestruida, había fisuras en las paredes y cráteres en el techo, y la pintura blanca hacía resaltar las manchas de sangre distribuidas por todo el lugar.

Ezekiel hizo un mohín desaprobador y saco a liquios de su brazo. Izzy había atacado a los guardias y los cadáveres aun estaban frescos por lo que ella debería estar cerca de allí. Debía mantener la calma, para no alterar a la joven.

No tardo en hallarla. La vio acurrucada en una esquina oscura, y fue facil reconocerla con ese lindo cabello pelirrojo que se ensortijaba en las puntas. Se escuchaba como rascaba la pared con sus uñas, como si intentara hacer su propia salida.

-¿Izzy?- Ezekiel se muerde el labio al escuchar su voz demasiado fuerte. Debía tranquilizarse, Izzy necesitaba ser contenida no asustada.

-¿Ezekiel encontró a Izzy?- dijo la joven pelirroja, girando su cabeza hacia Ezekiel. El chico sonrío levemente al escuchar a Izzy hablar en segunda persona, eso era tan lindo en ella -¿Duncan te contó donde se encontraba Izzy?  
-Claro, a mi nunca me cuentas nada- Dice Ezekiel extendiendo sus manos hacía la chica, y esta la toma con suavidad –¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?- Dice Ezekiel con calma.

-Izzy quiere salir de aquí… hay bestials afuera y la ponen nerviosa- Dice la joven tomando por sorpresa a Ezekiel.

"Maldición, deje solos a Duncan y Gwen"

Inesperadamente Izzy se abalanzo sobre el chico y le dio un suave beso –¿Nos vamos Ezekiel?-

-Si…- Ezekiel sentía mariposas en su estómago y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Era bonito reunirse con Izzy, pero debía atender unos asuntos antes de estar tranquilos.

(…)

Fuera del manicomio, Duncan había derrotado a una de esas horribles criaturas, y su cadáver se encontraba a sus pies, mientras que los otros dos bestials que quedaban, se relamían con deleite muy ansiosos por probar su carne. No eran más que perros sarnosos de gran tamaño, pero cuando se lo proponían podían adoptar una forma semihumana. Aunque en esta apariencia eran mas fuertes.

-No quiero mostrar todas mis habilidades con estas basuras, pero acabare con esto ahora mismo, no estoy para juegos- Dijo Duncan mientras un halo de energía aparecía en sus brazos. Este se hizo muy grande y cuando el chico extendió su brazo izquierdo, expulso una ráfaga de energía que tomo la forma de unas poderosas fauces de un lobo -_Wolf fang_-

Efectivamente el ataque dio a uno de los bestials, el cual regreso a su forma original, un perro normal que cae muerto ante Duncan.

El otro bestial con una increíble velocidad se lanzo hacía el chico, el cual no lo vio venir. El bestials preparo sus filosas garras para arrancarle la cabeza al punk.

-Mierda- El chico ve que no puede esquivar el ataque.

-Cuidado Duncan- Grito Gwen desde su escondite.

Pero el bestial recibió una poderosa patada, que lo envió a varios metros de distancia. Duncan vio con algo de molestia quien fue el causante de tal poderoso ataque.

-Zeke… viejo… ¿Qué hiciste?- Dijo Duncan mientras veía a Ezekiel llegar a su lado –Lo tenía todo controlado-

-Si, claro- Dijo Gwen mientras llegaba para ver como estaba el punk –Esa cosa casi te arranca la cabeza-

-Tomaré eso como un "Me alegra que estés bien"- Dijo Duncan severamente, mientras Gwen solo suspiro molesta.

Izzy se lanzó al ataque, para destruir al bestials por completo. Este intento varias veces dañarla con sus garras, pero eran fácilmente esquivada por Izzy. La chica le da una poderosa patada en el mentón, lo cual dejo al bestial desorientado.

-Kill of Kaiser- Izzy hace que de su brazo brotaran varias ondas, las cuales envolverían su extremidad por completo. La chica le propino un golpe brutal, que atravesó al bestial causándole la muerte instantánea. Izzy de pronto hizo una mueca llena de maldad, al ver caer al bestial muerto a sus pies -¿Quién es el siguiente?

-No hay siguiente, Izzy… Contrólate ¿Quieres?- dijo Ezekiel fríamente, mientras veía como Izzy recobraba poco a poco la cordura.

-Izzy siente esto- Dijo en un susurro la chica, mientras derramo un par de lagrimas sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, Ezekiel solo le acaricio la cabeza con mucha dulzura y le sonrío con algo de calma –Todo va a salir bien, de ahora en más estamos juntos-

-No saben como odio interrumpir estos momento conmovedores, pero si no lo han notado par de tortolos, debemos irnos antes de que la policía llegue- Dijo Duncan con tono severo, mientras se dirigía a su preciado Impala. Los demás lo siguieron esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Ahora que estaban juntos, había posibilidades de organizar una ofensiva contra estas criaturas.

(…)

En un salón oscuro se encontraba siete figuras sentadas en una mesa para ejecutivos, iluminados por una vela. Se podía ver solo una parte de los rostros de las personas, pero lo que mas iluminaba esa vela era la gran cantidad de sangre que bañaba la mesa.

-Ok... ¿Quién limpiara esta cochinada?- Pregunto alguien con una voz aguda de chica.

-Yo no lo haré… tengo sueño- dijo otro joven, al instaste se escucho un sonoro ronquido desde el asiento donde provino la voz.

-Genial Sloth, ya se durmió- Dijo otra voz llena de rabia y resentimiento.

-Oigan chicos… ¿Alguien trajo comida? Muero de hambre- dijo otro, que no dejaba de masticar y hacer sonidos guturales de tragar comida.

-No Gluttony… Envy-sama ahora que haremos- Pregunto una voz un poco apagada.

-Nada, hagan lo que quieran… Pride… ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?- pregunto Envy.

-Nada que te interese, insecto- dijo Pride, por la poca luz que lo bañaba se apreciaba su piel morena, además se notaba que era una chica.

-¿Qué haremos con el Ex Greed?- Pregunto un hombre con un tono seductor.

-¿Te refieres al hazmerreír de ezekiel?... envié a unos bestial para rastrearlo, Lust- Dijo Gluttony mientras seguía comiendo algo crujiente.

-¿Alguna noticia referente a ese insecto?- Pregunto Pride con cierta formalidad.

-Nada, ya sabes que si supiéramos algo de él no estaríamos aquí escuchando a Gluttony tragar sus alimentos, asqueroso gordo de mierda- dijo muy enojada Wrath.

-Silencio Wrath- exclamo Envy, y al callar a la joven con esta orden, demostraba su liderazgo hacia los demás pecados. Aunque Sloth estaba durmiendo la siesta, por lo que no estaba prestando atención -Ya saben cual es su parte del plan… AHORA VAYAN-

-SI SEÑOR- Dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

(…)

En la mansión _desconocid_, Ezekiel dejo a la pelirroja en un cuarto de huéspedes para que descansara y le prometió que le traería algo de sumo de uva y unas frituras para charlar por un rato.

Bajo por las escaleras y nuevamente noto las manchas de sangre negras, pero esta vez le intrigo, cuando de golpe recordó algo, este camino con paso rápido hasta dirigirse hasta la cocina, donde Duncan y Gwen preparaban pasta para sus invitados, Ezekiel pidió permiso para buscar jugo de uva y un paquete de chicharrones de cerdo. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en como debía preguntarles al respecto de sus dudas.

-¿Dónde están Mikalin, Shira y Kelvin?- Pregunto fríamente Ezekiel mientras sentía las gotas del envase de zumo de uva mojarle los dedos. Gwen miro sorprendida al joven, pero Duncan solo cerro lo ojos, aguantando las ganas de golpear a Ezekiel.

-¿No me digan que las manchas de sangre en la escalera fueron causado por ustedes?- Dice enfadado Ezekiel.

-¿Estas loco o que?- Pregunto indignado Duncan –Cuando llegamos Mikalin y Shira estaban muertas en su habitación-

-¿Y que le sucedió a Kelvin?- Dijo Ezekiel viendo como lo chicos esperaban que continuara

-Al parecer, Kelvin desapareció sin dejar rastro, la sangre de la escalera son de unos bestials que atacaron este lugar hace unas semanas antes que llegáramos, supusimos que él logro escapar del ataque- Dijo Duncan con cierta repugnancia -Esas manchas no se quitaban por más que las limpiáramos uno y otra vez-

Gwen terminaba de preparar la comida, y su gesto parecía ser de culpa. Ezekiel noto en esa joven podría estar mintiendo en algo, pero tal vez solo se sentía mal por la muerte de esos jóvenes.

-Lo siento por Shira y Mikalin… eran buena personas- dijo Ezekiel cerrando los ojos, recordando lo que eran los verdaderos _desconocid_, el grupo formado hace mas de un año y diez meses. Y los buenos tiempos que paso con esas tres persona solo formaban parte de un pasado un poco más tumultuoso que el presente –Me gustaría mostrar mis respetos a sus tumbas si es posible-

-Tranquilo, más tarde Gwen ira a cambiarle las flores a las tumbas- Dice con calma Duncan.

-¿Entonces han regresados los _desconocid_?- Pregunto Gwen seriamente, Ezekiel estaba sorprendido pero necesitaba comprobarlo.

-Si, debemos volver a pelear para lograr alcanzar la paz- Dijo con algo de determinación Ezekiel.

-Si… pero antes quiero saberlo todo Ezekiel. Para empezar ¿Qué es esa nueva arma que posees?- Pregunto Duncan.

-Es _liquos_, es una sustancia que se refugia en mi torrente sanguíneo, con mis ondas cerebrales puedo hacer que tome forma y salga de mi cuerpo- Dijo Ezekiel haciendo aparecer su arma, lo cual Gwen dio un jadeo de sorpresa al ver semejante arma salir de la nada -_Liquos_ tiene muchas habilidades y funciones-

-Se ve muy amenazadora- dijo Duncan mientras veía atentamente el arma.

-La hizo Cody- Dijo Ezekiel despreocupado, pero noto que los chicos lo veían confundido –Bueno, tengo que contarles que Cody es un _codemasters_-

-Espera ¿Cody es el legendario codemasters?- dijo sorprendida Gwen

-¿Quién diría que ese flacucho bueno para nada sería de utilidad?- Dice Duncan mientras preparaba los platos para comer la pasta.

-Creo que Noah está con él ¿Qué les parece si le hacemos una visita después de comer?- dijo Ezekiel mientras los dos chicos lo miraron con algo de reserva.

-Ok, pero yo conduciré- Dice finalmente Gwen. Duncan miro con algo de protesta a su novia pero esta se negó a escucharlo –No estoy para disgustos Duncan, así que fin de la discusión-

-Jejeje. Mejor voy por Izzy, por poco me olvido que le prometí llevarle frituras y zumo, bajamos en unos minutos- Dice Ezekiel mientras da unas zancadas hacia la escalera para llegar más rápido con su querida novia.

**_Continuara…._**

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí ha regresado Nigthmare Zim. _

_Después de ver algunos capitulo de **Dragon Ball Kai** solo me queda una duda que tal vez ustedes puedan disipar.** En una pelea mano a mano entre Son Goku y Superman ¿Quién ganaría?**_

_Les dejo la tarea, todos comenten la historia y den su opinión acerca de esta duda existencial que tengo ^^  
_

_¡Sayonara!_

...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Total Drama Island _**no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una comisión entre_ Toaneo07 _y _Kamui Silverfox_. Hay completo consentimiento de ambos autores para publicarla en esta cuenta.

(...)

**_El Camino Hacía la Rebelión Total_**

_**Capitulo 3**_

**_...  
_**

_La naturaleza humana será siempre egoísta, para satisfacer sus mas íntimos deseos, algunos de los cuales pueden ser comunes y otros pueden llegar a ser más oscuros. Es entendible que un ser humano desee obtiene, entre otras cosas, dinero y lujos para sobresalir de los demás o para que otros lo imiten. Sin embargo, este estilo de vida parece demasiado vacía, pero es el común denominador de casi toda la humanidad... y en este aspecto los bretayel son como todo humanos, usan el poder para sobresalir sobre lo demás, y apuestan a las nuevas generaciones para que superen a sus iguales, de esos deseos de poder y el deseo de mantener su supremacía, nacieron los anormals._

Izzy se encontraba sentada en el cuarto donde la había dejado Ezekiel. Ella no sufría de claustrofobia como su novio, pero si padecía de esquizofrenia en casos extremos en donde la presionaran lo suficiente como para dejar de estar cuerda. Ahora mismo veía su brazo, el cual atravesó sin piedad al _bestials_ hacía unas horas atrás. Recordó ese momento con cierto placer, sintiendo nostalgia por aquellos años atrás que estuvo en la base sur de los_ Bretayel._

Fueron años tormentosos para ella. Siendo algo más que un simple _Anormals_, la habían entrenado para que se convirtiera en una asesina imparable o mejor conocidos como _Killer_. Y ella era la mejor en el arte del asesinato, experta en degollar a sus enemigos, destripar y desmembrar en cuestión de segundo a un enemigo, o más bien, a una víctima.

A Izzy la habían catalogado como la Killer más peligrosa. Debido a su salud mental, aún antes de llegar a la pubertad y a la adolescencia, y de ser capturadas por los Bretayel, ella sufría de leves problemas psicológicos. Sus traumas y heridas psiquicas aumentaron al haber sido obligada a decapitar cientos de Personas y Bestials.

Izzy suspiro dolorosamente un raro suceso que ocurrió hacía un mes atrás en un pequeño pueblo, a las afueras de una ciudad. Ella aniquilo todo ser vivo que se cruzo en su camino. Acabo con todos. Fue una horrible masacre, donde los gritos de agonía dieron paso al sonido de la carne desprendiéndose del hueso, el chapoteo de la sangre cayendo junto con las viceras y bautizando ese lugar como el pequeño infierno de Izzy Killer.

Era esta la razón por la que odiaba estar en compañía. Debía haberse quedado a salvo en el asilo, cedada y encerrada en su celda acolchada. Zeke estaría mucho mejor sin ella, eso era seguro. Pero ahora estaba libre, y en cualquier momento su lado asesino saldrá del interior de su alma corrupta y exigirá la sangre de sus aliados y sus enemigos.

-¡NOOOO!- Chillo de forma horrible, como un animal herido, sin tener control de sus actos, se levanta de prisa de la cama para golpearse la cabeza con la pared, un medio para desahogar sus instintos asesinos. La frustración de no poder controlar sus impulsos era realmente un martirio.

Golpes iban y venían. El instinto asesino crecía de sobremanera, llanandola del deseo de apaciguar su pasión por la sangre. Sangre recorriendo sus dedos, mezclandose con su sudor y siendo hidratada por el llanto de su víctimas. Pero su parte racional luchaba para volver a tomar el control.

De improvisto la puerta era cortada por una espada negra, con tanta facilidad que parecía estar hecha de cartón. La espada destrozo la puerta por completo. Izzy sintió la presencia de un _anormals_ acercandose, y deseosa de sangre, se prepara para lanzarse a sacar las tripas a su nuevo juguete.

-¡IZZY!- Ezekiel quien ya había soltado la bandeja con el jugo y las frituras, para blandir a Liquos, su fiel espada. Se lanzo a derribar el resto de la puerta preparando para los ataques de ira y desenfreno de Izzy. No esperaba que tan pronto la joven Killer perdiera el control, por lo que debía mantener la calma y solucionar ese conflicto lo antes posible -¡IZZY, SOY YO... MIRAME A LA CARA IZZY!

-¡IZZY QUIERE SANGRE!- Ese aullido inhumano fue lo que escucho Ezekiel antes de ser embestido por la pelirroja. Su fuerza era descumunal, tal así que atravesaron dos paredes de la mansión destrozando todo a su paso.

-¡LIQUOS, ADENTRO!- Zeke le pide a su arma que se introduzca de nuevo a su cuerpo. Al tener a Liquos dentro y usando su composición química en su torrente sanguíneo, le dio un aumento de resistencia a su cuerpo para así y algo de regeneración molecular para que las cortadas de parte de Izzy no lo mataran. Pero la Killer no cedía en su ataque, aun lo seguía estrellando contra varias paredes, causandole mucho daños en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Muere Anormal! ¡Voy a romperte y te vas a morir! ¡Muere!- Izzy toma la cintura de Zeke con sus brazos, lo levantó deteniéndose al mismo tiempo y con fuerza lo lanza, destruyendo de dos paredes más para dejarlo caer en la sala de la mansión.

Izzy no espera mucho para volver a atacar y crea dos cuchillos de energía. Da un espectacular salto, y se lanzo lista para apuñalar a Ezekiel.

-¡LIQUOS!- Zeke invoca a su arma y usando la parte sin filo de esta, desvia el ataque de Izzy para alejarla y poder tomar una posición de defensa más elaborada. Aún asi, no midio la fuerza y el la golpeo muy fuerte.

Izzy, por la fuerza del impacto, atraviesa el techo de la sala y llega a la planta alta de la mansión. Ezekiel sin perder tiempo, dando un impulso se introdujo por el agujero que dejo su novia.

Y siguieron peleando durante cuatro minutos más. Era demasiado, pensaba Duncan que si seguían así iban a destrozar la masión por completo y no tendría lugar para quedarse. Gwen esta muy tranquila comiendo a pesar de escuchar el escandalo que estaban haciendo ese par de inconcientes.

-¿No debiriamos interrumpirlos? Les vendría bien un tiempo fuera a ese par de escandalosos- Dice el punk con una ceja arriba mirando con algo de perspicacia a Gwen que seguía comiendo pasta sin inmutarse.

-Déjalos, solo están descargando su frustración sexual- Duncan que estaba bebiendo una soda, se limita a escupirla por lo que dijo su novia. Era sorprendente lo bien que se estaba tomando esa situación. Decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto. Si Ezekiel se moría, ya se las iba a apañar.

_-¡Vamos! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser si ellos se matan mutuamente?-_ Se pregunto el punk mentalmente comenzando a comer de nuevo su porción de pasta, más no sabía que esa posibilidad podría traer una terrible catástrofe, si se cumple.

(…)

En un pueblo cerca a pocos kilometros de la ciudad, sucedía un extraño fenomeno. Había personas normales que circulaban por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo, aunque todos no sobrepasaban los veinte años. Sus rostros no aparentaban jueventud, esos jovenes se estaban marchitando, muriendo desde el interior del alma por el dolor y el odio por todo lo existente.

Las casas de ese pequeño pueblo están deterioradas, como si hubiera una fuerza invisible que las erosionara con lentitud. Hay unas cuantas que están completamente destruidas. Pero había una que sobresalía de las demás. Estaba más arreglada y poseía un pequeño jardín enfrente de esta. Se notaba que ese pequeño manojo de vida vegetal era cuidada por manos dulces y atentas.

En el techo de esa casa, había un joven de unos 19 años, de complexión delgada, cabello castaño, que golpeaba un clavo con un martillo para arreglar unas goteras que le molestaban desde hace mucho.  
En el jardín, se encontraba una morena de larga cabellera con mechones purpura. Estaba muy feliz arreglando algunas flores, aunque lo que realmente llamaba la atención, era que ella expulsaba un especie de aura de sus manos. Las plantas respondian a esta aura creciendo y hacíandose más fuertes. El joven que estaba en el techo rompió la monotonía de sus golpes, abandonando a su suerte al indefenso clavo que se negaba quedarse en su lugar, y exclamo con algo de vehemencia.

-Sierra ¿Cómo sigues allá abajo?- Pregunto el joven tratando de comenzar una conversación, lo cual fue demasiado sencillo. Sierra le sonrió radiente, cual enamorada y saludo con alegría desde su puesto de trabajo.

-Muy bien Cody, he hecho que mis nuevas plantas avancen por si solas, con este descubrimiento quizás pueda entrar a la Universidad- Cody solo entristeció al escuchar esto último y rogo que Sierra no lo notara. Desde que ella era niña siempre quería ser una gran investigadora de la flora, y deseaba ir a la Universidad como toda una chica normal. Pero a sus catorce años fue llevada a la base norte de los Bretayel, perdió esa oportunidad.

-_Más uno puede soñar_- Era lo que pensaba cody, alias _codemaster_ -Me alegro, se que podrás lograrlo algún día- Era una mentira blanca pero eso lo mantendría tranquilo. Si tan solo Zeke y los demás le hubieran hecho caso desde el principio y se hubieran rebelado antes, Sierra tendría una chance de entrar a la Universidad...

-¡Gracias Cody! ¡Eres un amor!-

Cody casi se cae del techo al escuchar esto, se limito a reirse con algo de falsedad por los nervios. Estimaba a Sierra como amiga y quizás en un futuro llegue a ser algo más. Él no estaba listo para una relación, no con la amenaza permanente de una conspiración en contra de los rebeldes o los ataques de los bestials. Si iba a tener algo con Sierra, sería en un mundo mucho mejor que ese.

-Quizás deba terminar ese proyecto hoy- Cody recordaba su último proyecto, un casco estabilizador, capaz de reanudar la conciencia de los bestials humanos, aquellos que adquieren una apariencia lycan -Debo probarlo, pero si fracaso puede ser que les rebiente el cerebro a los bestials en vez de curarselo-

Sierra miro con una ligera sonrisa a Cody, pensando que daba miedo cuando hacía ese tipo de comentarios.

-¡CODEMASTER-SAMA!- Tanto Cody como Sierra vieron a una hermosa chica japonesa de cabello negro, pero su cuerpo poseía extremidades extras y de su lindo rostro salian un par de brillantes colmillos. Sierra solo bufo enojada, mientras que Cody bajo por una escalera y se dirigió hacia la recien llegada.

-Kim ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes salir en el día- Dijo Cody viendo como los brazos traseros de la japonesa cargaban una caja de gran tamaño, pero la chica ni se inmutaba, cabe decir que ese raro pueblo era para alojar anormals.

-Lo siento Codemaster-sama, pero es que vine a traerle las partes que le pidió a mi oji-san, además traigo un recado para Sierra-san. Jeremy-san la necesita para algo– Dijo la joven con tranquilidad, Cody extendió la mano para recibir la caja, que le resulto muy pesada, por otro lado Sierra se quedo confundida, poniéndose de cuclillas le susurro a Cody.

-¿Qué dijo ella? ¡No le entendí nada!-

-dice que jeremy te necesita... solo ve- dijo Cody con dificultad tratando de levantar la caja, más su fuerzas no eran lo suficiente, Sierra solo suspiro y salió siendo seguida por Kim, pero antes de irse lejos, Cody le llamo -¡Sierra, a todo esto ¿Has visto a Noah?-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ni me importa!- Con eso la morena se fue, hecha una furia. No le caía bien Noah, porque este por un accidente muy peculiar, le dio el primero beso a la oreja de Cody. Aún asi Cody no entendía porque Sierra deja a Noah vivir con ellos aun.

-Todas son iguales, que si, que no ¡¿Quien demonios entiende a las mujeres?- Cody protesta molesto -Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Noah en todo el día- Se dijo a sí mismo, pero se concentro en lo primordial. Entro a su hogar, después de unos veintes minutos, regreso con un guante mecánico que le llegaba hasta el hombro.

-Ahora si, insolente caja ¡Lamentaras el día en que retaste al Codemaster!- Cody con su guante bionico toma la caja con mucha facilidad y grita triunfante.

-Que patético…- Ese susurro cargado de resentimiento fue claro.

-¿Patético yo? ¡Mira quién habla! El que no se muestra es ¡UN PATETICO COBARDE!- Cody dejo su tranquilidad de lado, y su rostro cambio a uno frio e indiferente. Simplemente, _él era el codemaster, el científico más poderoso_, Cody giro la vista, en lo alto de su casa se encontraba un encapuchado viéndolo con atención -Llevas una encapuchada… ¿Eres uno los siete pecados o algunos de sus marionetas? ¡Identificate!-

-Vaya… ese tonto de Exgreed también te metió en esto ¿no?- Su tono era firme y con soberbia, una melena negra danzaba con el viento, pero aun con su capucha, le era difícil identificar la identidad de ese ser.

-Puede ser que Ezekiel sea fuerte, pero es un loco, cree que esto es un juego de niños, pero yo me lo tomo muy seriamente- Cody sonreía abiertamente ahora. Era una sonrisa llena de locura, como nunca antes vista, la de un científico loco -_¡Un nuevo espécimen! ¡Qué estupendo verle de que estará hecha! ¡y cuáles son sus poderes! ¡Sierra no vuelvas pronto que tengo una cirugia!-  
_

-A simple vista pareces un tonto escuálido, pero se ve que eres frio y desquiciante, tu aura me lo dice, dejadme presentarme soy una de los 7 pecados ¡LA NUEVA GREED!- Sin dejar al descubierto su identidad, hace una leve reverencia. Cody dio unos pasos atrás, calculando cual iba ser su proximo movimiento. Greed se incorporo de nuevo y sonrio con malicia -Bien Codemaster, tus conocimientos son estupendos si te unes a nuestra organización ganaremos mucho dinero y poder. TODO puede ser tuyo y no tendrías que soportar a esa inutil chica y tu patetico amigo estirado-

-¡Me niego! ¡E insultar a mis amigos no es una buena jugada para una negociación!- Cody dice esto pensando que este pecado era una idiota.

-¡No me digas como hacer mi trabajo!- Greed dice esto y cae del techo al perder el balance. Adolorida se levanta y mira a Cody. Si lo llevaba con vida le iban a dar una buena suma de dinero, pero todo se le fue al caño.

Cody sacaba algo de la caja tarareando una canción de blues sobre sueños olvidados y locura desenfrenada -Esto servirá ¿No crees? aunque no le hecho modificaciones-

-¿Que vas hacer con eso?- Greed señala asusta lo que Cody saco de la caja. Era una hoja metálica muy rara, que estaba conectada con un aro, Cody sujeta el circulo y la hoja se dividió en cuatro más. Una más afilada que la otra.

Greed lo vio con atención ahora, era una fuma shuriken, conseguir un arma de ese tipo en estos tiempo era demasiado difícil -Menos mal que el padre de Kim es descendiente de ninjas ¿No te parece una belleza?.

-Alajate de mi, loco desquiciado- Greed se prepara para comenzar a huir pero Cody no la iba dejar escapar.

-Nada de eso querida, tu serás mi próxima conejillo de india ¡Veamos cómo son las tripas de un pecado!- Loco de contento, Cody comienza a zarandear su enorme shuriken delante de Greed.

(….)

-¡Ezekiel! ¡Ezekiel! ¡Izzy! ¡¿Dónde ESTÁN?- gritaban Duncan y Gwen. habían pasado más de tres horas desde que dejaron de escucharse gritos de locura y el terrible alboroto de la batalla. No daban señales de vida por lo que la pareja se dispuso a buscarlos. Solo le faltaban revisar la habitación de huéspedes, Duncan toco varias puertas hasta que encontro la habitación que estaban ocupando -¿eh? ¿Hola? ¿Zeke? ¿Izzy?-

-Mejor vámonos Duncan, creo que están bien- Dijo Gwen, pero Duncan no le pareció bien. Tenía que cersiorarse que estaban enteros y abrió la puerta para entrar... en tres segundos fue sacado de la habitación a patadas.

-¡NO ENTRES SIN TOCAR!- Gritan Izzy y Zeke al unisono.

-¿Están bien los dos?- Pregunto Gwen viendo al punk con una ligera sonrisa. Duncan estaba sobándose su parte trasera y asintió malhumorado, estaba un poco sonrojado por lo que vio pero Gwen trato que no se lo tomara tan enserio -Te lo dije, solo descargaban su frustración sexual, aunque es mejor que ellos lo hayan hecho de una buena vez ¿Te imaginas que exploten en medio de una pelea?-

-Aún no entiendo como no conocemos gente normal, estos tipos me van a volver loco… Lamento no hacerte caso, se que puedes sentir la vibra de las personas y sentir los malos sucesos aunque no los veas- dijo Duncan levantándose del suelo para darle un beso a su novia, pero se detiene al notar que Gwen frunció el ceño de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Los jóvenes en celo hicieron algo malo? ¿Tendre mal aliento al besarte? Estoy seguro que no le puse ajo a la salsa de la pasta...- Duncan deja de hablar cuando Gwen coloca uno de sus delagos dedos en sus labios.

-No… no pasa nada, tuve la sensación por un momento de que algo muy malo acaba de suceder…- Gwen muerde sus labios frustrada al no poder sacarse esa fea sensación de su cuerpo.

...

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
